The Misadventures Of A Cat Named Cat
by Wayra
Summary: It would appear Hei has gone missing again, and now it's up to 'Super' Mao to find him. Problem is...will he be able to? With eccentric Contractors interrupting his search, and his cat behavior constantly harassing him, will Hei have to help him instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **Well here's the infamous disclaimer...again. xD I don't own DTB or anything involved with it...except maybe my OCs.

* * *

**The Misadventures of A Cat Named Cat**

Today was a lovely day, at least to my high standards. The sun was shining brightly, but not to the point where it was extremely hot. No, it was simply…hmm…what's a good word to use? Oh yes, it was simply _divine. _Of course I never truly get a chance to enjoy the weather that much chasing at Hei and keeping track of Yin…speaking of Hei I haven't seen him today. His apartment room was empty and had been since his mission last night.

I yawned; stretching on top of a nice trash can lid that did not have a horrible odor, unlike the others. This cat's brain was starting to become a hindrance. Should I continue to bask in this nice heat? Or should I search for Hei? Hmm…a tough decision...

"Mao! Have you found that _boy_ yet?" a harsh voice barked into the speaker chip in the bell on my collar. It was nice days like this that made Huang a bother…

"No, not yet. He's still not in his room."

Huang growled, a sharp spark of static from the speaker chip making me cringe and twitch my ear. "Why not use Yin?"

"I HAVE! She says he's not near any damn water!"

I sighed. Another problem. What was Hei up to? If he kept this up we'd all get in trouble. That boy could be so irresponsible sometimes… "What could that boy be doing?"

"The hell should I know. You're a Contractor. Why don't you figure it out?" Huang said, grumbling.

"Hei is a strange Contractor. He has too many quirks for me to understand." Honestly, he did. That kid was just weird…though he was mildly entertaining when he was not acting like a complete and utter fool.

"I don't give a damn if he's too hard for you to get! Keep looking! Me and Yin will be searching too. If the Syndicate hears about this all of our asses are in jeopardy!" With that said, Huang cut transmission, once again leaving a horrible screech of static my way. Huang really needed a new speaker…

I sighed, standing up and stretching again. It was always me, Mao, who had to do all the work once again. Yin was not going to much help right now, especially if Hei was not anywhere near water, and Huang…well…Huang had his uses, but this simply was not it.

"Super Mao to the rescue I suppose…" That sounded odd, but well…even I can enjoy a bit of silliness every now and then can't I?

"You damn cat! I told you to stay out of here!"

That was my cue to go. That crazy old lady was going to chase me with the broom like she did every morning. Hissing I dodged a swipe for my head as I ran down the street, the crazy old woman still chasing after me until I was a fair distance away from her small apartment complex.

Now that I was free from danger…where should I look? That ramen place? Hei does love that sodium packed stuff didn't he? No, no, that could not be it! Surely he wouldn't spend all day in there would he? Wait…this was Hei I was talking about. That eccentric Contractor could be literally _anywhere._

I meowed in frustration, hopping on a bench near a tree and sighing. Where to look…where to look? Suddenly the very person I was searching for appeared before. Walking on the other side of the street was Hei. I wanted to call to him, but knew that would be a stupid idea. It was too early in the morning for people to be up and about, but still…it wouldn't do for anyone to hear me.

Quickly, I hopped off the bench, looking both ways as I approached the street. No cars were coming. Good. Now all I had to do was rush over there, and catch Hei's attention! This would have been so much easier if he just turned on his speaker chip. That would have saved me all this effort…

I trotted across the street with at a leisure pace before dashing forward towards my target. I had almost made it when he did a sharp turn going into an alleyway. "Hei!" I cried, trying to catch up to him, but by the time I made it to the alleyways entrance, he was already gone.

"Damnit...this is going to be harder than I thought." There was no point in lying to myself. It was going to be difficult…very much so. Why was Hei avoiding me? That was a question that made me wonder if he was planning on quitting the Syndicate. Of course Hei was not that stupid.

My cat ears twitched in annoyance, and I sighed again. Best to contact Huang…

Jingling my bell, I instantly sent a transmission to him.

"What is it, Mao?" Huang said, his gruff voice even more strained than usual.

"I found Hei."

"Good. Tell him I want to talk to him."

"I said I found him…but he's gone now. He disappeared in a dark alleyway when I called for him."

"WHAT?!" Huang shouted, making me cringe and paw my ear. "Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know. He's acting odd."

"No shit," Huang mumbled. I could tell he was rubbing his temples even though I could not see him.

"Where are you and Yin?"

"By a river. Thankfully the weather is nice today so I don't have to freeze my ass off again."

Such vulgar language… "Do you think Hei will go anywhere near water?"

"Probably not if he's hiding from you. What is that kid up to?" Huang whispered, more to himself than to me.

That's what I wanted to know as well. What was he up to? What if we had a mission today? How would we explain Hei's disappearance without sounding suspicious?

"Mao, if you see him again, contact me as quickly as you can. And this time, don't call him. Just follow him around and see what he's trying to do."

He did not have to tell me that. Next time I would keep my mouth shut. However, wouldn't Hei know I was still following him? He did have a sixth sense for those sort of things…almost like a dog in a way. I wanted to ask Huang that, but he had already cut transmission.

Sighing for what felt like the twelfth time that day, I walked away from the alley, and continued on my way. Today was obviously going to be a stressful day.

* * *

Hours passed, and still no sign of Hei. I was starting to lose hope…as well as getting tired. May cat brain told me to forget about it and move on, but the human part of me said to completely ignore it. I had to admit, the cat side was very tempting right now. Butterflies were flying everywhere, almost making me insane with the urge to pounce on them, but I had to restrain myself. I was a dignified---oh forget it! I just need to catch one! 

I ran after a yellow butterfly that was happily flying in the air, before jumping, and pouncing on the unfortunate creature. I grabbed the butterfly in my mouth like it was a treasure…but then something hit me. What was I doing?! Hissing I spit the insect out, staring down at it with as much disgust as my cat face could muster. Damnit! I was getting sidetracked again!

Shaking my head and closing my eyes to rid my thoughts of all things butterfly, I walked around the traumatized butterfly's body and continued my walk. I swear I must have walked at least a mile. WHERE WAS HEI?!

"Hello, kitty cat."

I stopped and looked around. Who could this be? Standing to my side was a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She was obviously a foreigner of European decent. Her Japanese was a bit rusty, but it was good enough for me to understand.

"What are you doing wandering about, hmm?" she asked, walking over to me, and bending down so her face was close to mine.

I purred rubbing my face against hers. It seemed like the most rational choice. I was a cat; therefore I needed to act like it. Gaping like a fish would just make me look suspicious. The girl giggled, pat me on the head, and then picked me up, scratching behind my ears. "You look hungry. Why don't I give you some food, eh?"

As much as I found this tempting, I honestly did not have time for this. I squirmed, trying to get out of her grip, but she was holding me firmly.

"Hey, calm down, kitty. There's no need to get all worked up. My house isn't far from here…or at least my apartment anyway. I'll feed you and then send you on your merry way. Hmm…I have no idea why I'm talking to you…"

Well, struggling obviously was not an option, and this girl did say she was just going to feed me and let me go, so…well…there was no problem. I didn't mind staying with her for a little while. Hopefully Hei wouldn't do anything foolish in that time span.

The foreign girl's apartment was decent. It was not as small as Hei's, but it was not too large either. I found it quite comforting to say the least. Oddly enough, like Hei's room, hers had an empty feeling, as if no one had lived there. The girl did have many things in her apartment room like a TV, a laptop, and other things, but…it still felt…empty.

"You stay here, kitty. I'll be right back, all right?" she said gently, walking towards her kitchen.

I sat on her carpeted floor (something else that was different from Hei's apartment) and waited patiently. I would eat this food, get my energy up, and of course, go my merry way, as that girl had put it. There was something vaguely familiar about her…but I could not remember where I saw her face.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

I jumped what felt like ten feet in the air, dashing behind a nearby couch. A dog?! The girl had a dog?!

"GAH! Be quiet, Christopher! My goodness that dog is so crazy," the girl said, walking out the kitchen and towards a room with a closed door. "Be right back, kitty. I have to go calm Christopher down."

I refused to come out of my hiding place until the girl came back, but when she did…there was something about her expression that looked calculating. Something told me I was in big trouble…

"Kitty…or should I say Mao, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

My jaw felt unhinged as it dropped open.

"I had forgotten what Hei's teammate looked like. I guess I should blame this remuneration of mine…" she walked over to me, still smiling joyfully. "You shouldn't keep your mouth open so long. It might get stuck that way."

"You're a Contractor," I replied, my words not meant to be a question, but a pure statement.

"That's right." The girl bent down a little distance away, still smiling.

"How did you know who I was?"

"She didn't," a gruff voice barked.

I looked around for the source, my gaze falling on a large German shepherd with a sharp gaze that made me want to hide even more behind the couch, anything to get out of that dog's sight. "Who are you two?"

The girl stood up happily, twirling around and doing a pose. "My name is Wendy, and that vicious beast over there is…um…" she hesitated, looking a bit distraught.

"Stupid girl, you're going to be useless to our organization soon if you keep using that power of yours," the dog growled.

"Sorry…it was the only way I could find Mao. He moved around so much, that sending you would have been out of the question…"

The dog shook his head, turning his gaze towards me. "My name is Hook."

I could careless what these Contractors names were, but if I played my cards right… "What do you want from me?" I asked, slowly stepping out from behind the couch. These people were not going to hurt me just yet. What would they benefit from doing that? "I see you lost your body as well."

Hook seemed a bit agitated, but nodded. "Correct. It was a complete accident really. Enough of that though. You're going to stay here for a while. We need to talk to Hei, and this seems to be the only way to do that."

My ears went down. I seemed to be getting cat-napped by a lot of people nowadays. First that crazy detective, and now these strange Contractors… "Is that so? What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Sorry kitty, but we can't tell you that yet." Wendy scratched her head, looking pensive. "I was going to get you some food earlier wasn't I? I completely forgot."

I watched as Wendy walked back in the kitchen, digging through her shelves, and making more noise than I honestly thought anyone could make. It was a bit hard to believe that his clumsy-looking girl could be a Contractor...

"Stop being nosey, cat. Remember that popular saying about curiosity killing a certain feline," Hook said, tilting his head.

Yes I knew that saying. Everyone used to tell me that all the time in my group, mainly Huang. "Hook, who do you work for?" There was no reason for him not to answer really. However, I was one hundred percent sure he would.

"The Rose Faction."

My ears perked. The Rose Faction? What would an American radical organization want with…oh wait, they said they just wanted to talk to Hei, nothing more. However, was that true? The Rose Faction was hardly an organization you could trust. They were quick to turn, and even faster to flee. Rumor had it they had killed countless members in their group to cover up information. Whether this was true or not, I had no idea. "So your speaking to Hei has nothing to do with your organization's wishes?"

"That's correct, cat. Personally I find this whole thing foolish, but I have no say in it. Our leader seems to think it's best if we talk to Hei about certain things. Of course this is against our orders, but…" he trailed off, leaving my imagination to figure out the rest.

I wanted to know what these certain things were, but when Hook's eyes narrowed and his fangs bared in the universal dog language of anger, I knew it was best to simply keep my mouth shut.

"I hate cats," he snarled, growling. "They leave their damn fur everywhere and it makes me sick." His snarling got louder to show his emphasis on hate.

"Hook! Don't forgot control!" Wendy shouted in a sing-song voice.

Hook looked like he was struggling with himself before turning his head away from me and walking over to the TV. "You're more of a pain than you're worth, cat."

It was right then and there, that I knew my day was not going to get any better than this…and all because one foolish Contractor decided to disappear on our group.

"Yare, yare…" I mumbled, shaking my head.

**

* * *

****A/N : **Lol. I couldn't help myself. I just HAD to write something about Mao. I just love that cat too much. Besides, this is going to be fun to write…not to mention highly random for me anyway. I hate writing in first person, but I thought that would be the only way I could really convey Mao. Plus, for this short fanfic, I thought it would be interesting to see things from his POV. This fanfic is a post-fic for another one I'll be doing with these characters. 


	2. OC Intro

The Misadventures of A Cat Named Cat

This is just an OC introduction page. I feel it's going to be hard to explain the powers of the new Contractors I have in this fanfic if I mainly do this from Mao's POV (though their will be chapters that will touch third person, and then go off into first). However, I plan on using them again, so I was like, "why not just introduce them now?" xD

**The Rose Faction (a.k.a TRF)– **An American based organization that is well known for causing terrorist acts in order to gain information, or even steal from well to do people. Their goals are confusing, just as much as their existence. TRF uses Contractors and non-Contractors with skill to handle their dirty work. They have sent a group to Tokyo to look into strange activity among the Contractors there, and gather information on Heaven's Gate.

**The Tokyo Group**

**Peter – **A codename given to the leader of the group in Tokyo. His contract involves him having a heightened intuition, so much so that his judgment is often top-notch. The problem with this though, is that his remuneration makes him go to sleep for hours. Apparently his teammates have never really met him in person, thus do not know who he really is.

**Wendy – **Wendy is considered 'happy' by many people, but she does not have the ability to really be happy. She can fake a wide range of emotions so well, that it's hard to tell that she cannot truly comprehend how others feel. Wendy's ability is that she can track people by their life force. However, her contract involves Anterograde amnesia (short-term memory loss) thus she often forgets where she is, and what she had been doing. Rumor has it that eventually she will forgot everything about herself all together. Whether this is true or not, is currently unknown. Wendy was involved in the South American incident, but does not remember anything about it due to her remumeration. Wendy goes by the name "Selene" in public.

**Hook – **Used to be a fifty year old information specialist for TRF, he's now stuck in the body of an old German shepherd. He has no idea how it happened, but it's not like he really cares either. If anything, he is quite content with being in the body of a dog. He had paid his contract much like Mao, so he has no remuneration. His ability seems to be that he can temporarily turn himself into a vapor-like substance much like a ghost, though how he does this is unknown. Is often called "Inu-san" by Wendy at an effort to give him a fake name and work on her horrible Japanese.

**Michael **– Pretending to be a foreign exchange student, Michael easily blends in with the people of Tokyo despite his obvious European decent. Michael was involved in the South American gate incident, but does not remember anything other than that. TRF erased his memory for a reason that he does not understand, and because of that, his determination to find out what it was they want to cover up has angered him to the point of acting rashly. Michael is the only non-Contractor in the Tokyo group. He currently works at Asakusa Hanayashiki Amusement Park due to his love of children. In public, he goes by the name of "John."

* * *

**A/N : **Weeeell, I hope that clears things up. xD Notice anything about their names? –wink, wink- It's from a certain popular children's book. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Hei! It's about time. Where have you been?" Huang said, taking large chug of some beer in an aluminum can. Hei had better have a good excuse for not reporting in to him or so help him God…

"Sorry, Huang. I had a feeling I was being followed, so I avoided heading home."

Huang examined him suspiciously. "Do you know who it was?"

Hei shook his head, walking over to Yin and standing next to her as he peered into the shimmering water beneath her feet. "It could have been anyone really."

"You do have a rather large _fangirl_ following after all," Huang replied, chuckling as if he made the funniest joke in the world. It was true. Hei or Li, his alias, was very good with women. It was unknown how many women whose hearts he had captured, but Huang had to admit, the kid has some serious skill.

Hei looked back at Huang, smiling slightly. "I suppose I do, though it's all accidental on my part..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is, kid. Anyway, now that we're all here, I might as well call Mao. That cat was looking for you earlier. Who knows where he is now, though. He's probably frolicking through flowers, or whatever cats usually do." Huang pushed his speaker chip, watching for the telltale sign that it had gone through to Mao's. However, all that greeted him was static.

"Damnit, now Mao is missing!" he snarled, hurling his empty can of beer a great distance away.

"Was it necessary to litter?" Hei said with what almost sounded like amusement. Of course he could not have been amused. He was a Contractor. They weren't capable of such an emotion…at least that was what Huang wanted to think. It was better to imagine his teammates as machines rather than people, though as of late he had been becoming rather…dare he say, attached to them.

"Shut up, Hei! Yin, can you find him?"

Yin shook her head.

Huang sighed, rubbing his temples again. They just couldn't have a normal day could they? The Syndicate had not harassed them today, so Huang was looking forward to going off to his friend's bar and checking up on her. But now that Mao was missing…

"I'll go look for him," Hei said, turning away from the shimmering river water.

"No, don't bother. We can't forget that he's a cat, though he wishes to think otherwise. I'm sure he just had a lapse. He'll snap out of it soon and come looking for us. Remember this did happen before."

Hei seemed a bit uncertain, but nodded nevertheless. Without waiting to be dismissed, he casually walked away as easily as he appeared.

Huang waited until he was gone before taking out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a long drag. Why couldn't things be simple?

* * *

Wendy happily skipped about making sure Mao was comfortable, much to Hook's utter dislike. She understood why he hated cats, but it was rather silly. She just came to the conclusion that Hook was just a grumpy old man trapped in an old dog's body. Those two things put together were not helping his temper. 

"So how old is your dog body?" she asked out of the blue while petting Mao who was nervously lying down on her lap in front of the TV.

"I told you this yesterday."

"Well…you know my remuneration is the loss of my memory…"

Mao's ears popped up, but then quickly went back down. She knew that the cat was storing this in his memory for future reference.

Hook scoffed. "I'm ten, Wendy. In another two or so years this body will cease to function, that is if I don't lose my mind in the process."

"How sad," she muttered, though she honestly did not feel sad. It just seemed like the normal thing to say in such a situation. Hook didn't seem to care about her poor attempts at feigned sympathy anyway.

"Quit pretending you care."

"But I do!" Wendy whined, crossing her arms.

Mao watched the exchange neutrally for a while before it became too much for him to handle anymore. "I don't know why the both of you are keeping me here. Hei won't save me. It's not the rational thing to do."

"Actually for this situation it is," Hook replied, lifting a paw and pointing it at Mao is a very "undog-like" manner.

Mao's ears popped up again, and he opened his amethyst eyes. In that second, Wendy felt that all his nervousness evaporated. "Why do you say that?"

"Quite simple, cat. The rational choice is to come and get you. He would not lose anything by meeting with us. All we want to do is ask him a few questions. If he does not arrive, we will simply kill you."

Mao's mouth opened slightly in shock. "But what would you gain from killing me?"

"Nothing. It just saves us trouble."

Wendy did not say anything, which seemed to make Mao a bit nervous again. Hook was a Contractor who was not afraid of using scare tactics to do a job. He was so good at it because of his grating voice and his aggressive personality, that it was not too difficult.

Mao sighed, laying back down and staring at the TV. "Well, it seems you'll be waiting a while."

"Maybe," Wendy replied. Gently she pushed Mao off her lap and walked out of her living room. "Be right back you two! Place nice!" she shouted. Hook would not hurt Mao while she was gone. He had learned quite well how to control the hunting instincts of that stray dog he had possessed, but still, it was always best to remind him that if he lost control, things would be much more difficult.

"Understood," Hook and Mao said at the same time.

As soon as Wendy stepped into her room and closed the door, she dug in to her pocket for her cell phone and dialed a number. Yawning, she put the phone up to her ear, and waited. She did not have too wait long before her call went through.

"Wendy, did you get him?"

Wendy always loved listening to their group leader, Peter. He had a voice that was just fun to listen to with his heavy New Jersey accent. "Who? Are you talking about that cat?"

There was silence, and a sigh. "Yes that cat. You haven't been using your power today have you? Don't forget you can only do it so many times before you completely forget who you are. As much as I find your tracking ability useful, it's remuneration is more trouble than it's worth."

Wendy did not need to be told that. She already knew. "Yes we have the cat," she said, ignoring the rest of his sentence. She was annoyed, but he wouldn't be able to tell. After all, Wendy always feigned a jovial persona simply for that reason; no one would bother her.

"Good. Michael has been following Hei around, via my orders. From what I've heard, it's amazing that the Dark Reaper doesn't look like a demon or something without his bullet proof jacket and that weird mask."

"I wouldn't know. I've neither seen him on his missions, nor seen him walking around," she replied honestly. "Are you going to have Michael catch his attention?"

"No. I'm not too sure if it's a good idea, knowing his history."

"Are you scared he'll get his memory back about the South American incident if he's near Hei too long?"

There was silence again before Peter spoke. "Have Hook contact Michael on Hei's movements, and then send him off to meet the man. I think it's safer that way. He CANNOT get his memory back. If he does, we'll have no choice but to eliminate him."

Wendy sighed, nodding. "All right. This is rather risky you know. What if Hei decides to kill us? He has shown to be a rather…different Contractor. He doesn't act like a typical one…if anything from what Hook has told me, he acts a bit peculiar."

"Trust me, he won't. There's a one hundred percent chance that the thought won't even cross his mind."

Wendy decided to agree. Peter knew what he was talking about. It was rare for him to ever be wrong. "All right, all right, I'll go tell Hook right now."

"Excellent. Good luck. We only have so much time before we're forced to go on a new mission. Oh and Wendy, please be sure to work on your Japanese. It's imperative that you learn it." With that said, Peter hung up. Wendy had a feeling he was going to go to sleep now.

"Japanese is too hard..." she whined, hanging up. She put her cell phone in her pocket and stepped out of her room, back towards the living area where Mao was still watching Hook warily.

"Hello again everyone!" Wendy said happily as she took to her seat again and resumed petting Mao.

Hook glanced at her with his poker face. It was always so hard to tell what he was thinking. Dogs were so hard to understand sometimes…

"Wendy, what did Peter say?"

"Um…he said something about you meeting up with Michael."

Hook scoffed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I'll go. It's better than sitting near this ball of fluff anyway."

Mao hissed slightly.

Wendy chuckled, standing up again and walking over to her front door. She partially opened it, allowing Hook to leave. "Hook, don't forget that you'll be considered a stray if you wander around too long."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware. The dog pound has chased me so many times…" the rest of his words were lost as he disappeared down the steps.

Wendy watched him go for a while before closing the door back. "Whew! Today sure is a trying day, don't you agree, Mao?"

Mao yawned; starting to relax now that Hook was gone. "Hai---I mean yes."

"Oh no you can speak Japanese if you want. I'm still learning it, but…"

Mao waited patiently for her to say more, but she had no plans on finishing her sentence. "I feel like I've forgotten something. OH! I forgot to get your food and water! Gomen little neko. I'll be back in a second." Wendy was about to walk in the kitchen, but stopped, changing her direction for her balcony glass door. She opened it half-way. "Oi, it sure is hot in here. I'll leave this open for a while. My air conditioner is acting up again." With a final smile in Mao's direction she left the room for the kitchen once again.

* * *

Why had that woman left the balcony door open? Was this a test? If she was testing me then for what reason? Her air conditioning seemed to be working fine… 

I really did not like where this was going. My body screamed to run out that door and off the balcony, but I did not know what this Contractors power was. What if she could attack the mind? What if she could kill with a glance? I didn't know what her powers were, and that was a fair good reason not to move from my comfortable place on the couch.

I looked towards the kitchen as the woman put some fried rice in a bowl, and dug in the refrigerator for water. At least Wendy was not going to give me dog food. The thought made me absolutely sick. Just then, Wendy stopped, quickly closing her refrigerator as if she had seen something. "Oh yeah, no water for you. That wouldn't be smart. Thank God I remembered at the last second. Sorry kitty cat, but you'll have to wait until Hei comes to get you."

So she knew about Yin? Just how much did TRF know?

Soon Wendy came back, sitting the bowl of fried rice on the balcony. She smiled widely at me and waved. "Come on, Mao. Eat up! I'll be right back, so don't anywhere."

I nodded slowly, taking my time as I leisurely walked towards my food. This girl HAD to be testing me.

"Oh yes, Mao, don't try contacting your leader with that little bell of yours."

My ears shot up. I felt like electricity had run through my body at her casual words. How did she know about my bell? It was not obvious was it?

"If you do, Peter will know, and he WILL have you eliminated." She stretched, yawning loudly. "Be right back again! Enjoy your food."

I watched as she walked away down her hallway and did a sharp turn around a corner, disappearing from my sight. What did this girl expect me to do? Whatever it was, I decided to simply go and eat my food. The urge to run was strong, but I decided to rely on my cat side this time. The cat just wanted to be pampered and fed, so I decided to stick with what it thought this time.

Eventually Wendy came back, laying down on her couch and flipping through channels on TV. "Hey, Mao-kun, do you know where any American channels are? My Japanese is lacking."

I lifted my head from the food bowl. "No. None of my teammates are prone to watching television."

Wendy sighed. "I knew I should have taken Michael seriously when he was trying to teach me. I feel like an ignorant foreigner."

Not sure if I was supposed to answer or not I went back to my food.

"Mao-kun…do you ever want to quit your organization?"

"Nani?" I said, switching to Japanese without meaning to.

"N-a-n-i?" Wendy said slowly, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "That means 'what' doesn't it? Um…I mean the Syndicate isn't a good one. If anything it just uses Contractors like tools."

"All organizations use Contractors and non-Contractors as tools," I stated. It was true of course. Humans were tools of war whether they agreed to it or not.

"True I suppose," she replied, a bit pleased with my blunt answer for reasons I could not understand. "However, even you must be tired of such an existence."

"There is no other existence for Contractors other than fighting."

"Untrue. I hear the EPR organization is trying to make things better."

"E...P...R?" I raised my head from my bowl.

Wendy stopped flipping through channels on the TV and looked at me curiously. "You know, Evening Primrose. They're an anti-Syndicate group really. Peter says that their destination might be this city. Where did he get this information from, you wonder? I have no idea..."

Why had I not heard any of this? The Syndicate data banks had no information on this EPR organization. Was I being lied to by Wendy…or was the Syndicate itself lying to me? I shook my head fiercely. NO! I must not think thoughts like that. Pretend to be loyal…pretend to be loyal…

"Poor soul…" Wendy mumbled, resuming her search for an English channel.

"You shouldn't be talking like that Wendy," I admonished her, though in all rhyme of reason, I had no idea why. It was a habit of mine. I had been around Hei and the others so long, that scolding them had just well…got put into my psyche. Sometimes I felt like an old man trying to keep his grandchildren from killing each other.

"True, but I'll forget this conversation eventually, so no worries, kitty cat. However…I do wonder…hmm…"

After that, Wendy and I said nothing more. For some reason, that bothered me. Though I would not admit it, this Contractor put me at ease. She spoke honestly, something I was not completely used to. Her thoughts were interesting to me…as well as disturbing. Was it true that there was an anti-Syndicate group? If so, when had they been established, and how was it they had survived for so long without being destroyed? I wanted to know this…and that bothered me to no end. A Contractors job was to work, not to question…and yet here I was questioning…

* * *

"What? Yes, he's sitting on a bench right now," Michael said, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Why are you asking, Hook? Did you not catch that cat?" 

"Of course we caught him," Hook snapped through Michael's earpiece. "Don't you dare go anywhere near Hei. He's dangerous for a rookie like you."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I've been doing jobs like this since I was twelve. I'm more worldly in these things than you, grandpa."

If Hook was annoyed he did not sound like it. "Where is he?"

"He's not too far from Wendy's place really. Can I ask WHY we're doing this? What could this Contractor possibly know that we couldn't figure out on our own?" It was a good question in his book. He hated the fact that everyone kept things from him as if he was a walking time bomb. Contractors were so damn difficult to deal with.

"No important reason. We just need to remind him of certain things."

"And what are these certain things?"

Hook did not say more because he cut transmission.

"Damn dog," Michael growled, taking out his cell phone and dialing the number to his job.

"Moshi moshi!" a voice cried on the other end.

"Hello, Sayu-san. I'm just calling in to say that I'll be a little bit late for work. I hope that's not a problem."

"Oh! John-kun! No, no, not at all. As long as you arrive to work within fifteen minutes of your shift everything should be fine. I'll talk to the boss and tell him for you."

"Thank you, Sayu-san. You're a real life saver."

"You're welcome! Be sure to hurry! The park is going to be crowded soon."

"I'll try my best. Hang in there for me." Michael politely hung up, shoving his cell phone in the safety of his jacket's pocket. He slowly turned his gaze back to the person in question; Hei. He had not really had a chance to see his face the whole time he was following him, but he had this strange feeling that that person was familiar; as if he had met him a long, long, time ago.

"That can't be it…" he whispered to himself. There was no one in this country that he had met before. He sighed, scratching his head, and pushing himself off the alleyway wall he had used for his cover. It was time for him to head to work. Hook could handle the rest. He was competent enough to do that at least.

"So there he is."

Michael jumped, swiftly turning his head in the direction of the voice. Hook was sitting next to him, peering through his legs.

"You know it's rude to do that," Michael hissed, feeling a bit annoyed.

"You should be used to me appearing and disappearing, brat."

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, _grandpa_." Hook tensed visibly, sending a sharp glare at him which was ignored as usual. "I'm leaving for work now. Sorry I can't help you all with your weird little plan, but I have a job to do, and money to make to pay for the rent in my new apartment."

"New apartment? You moved?"

Michael blinked. "Uh…yeah. I didn't like my old one because it had 'seedy' activities happening around it, if you catch my drift. So, I decided to move to a nice little apartment complex a mile from here. It's full of foreigners so…well I don't feel awkward. I'll be sending Peter information on my transfer later."

Hook looked a bit disturbed, but Michael decided to keep his thoughts to himself. What was there to worry about? "Enough of this, go ahead and leave. You're not needed anymore."

Michael scowled, a bit insulted that he was just being tossed aside like this. He did put his life on the line everyday for the group, but never got thanked about it. Would it kill a Contractor to say 'thank you' and honestly mean it?

"Well, see you later. Be sure to tell me what happens at least."

Hook nodded, stepping passed Michael and towards Hei.

Michael shook his head one more time before moving on, looking at his watch as he walked through the ocean of people who had just gotten out of work for lunch.

_Contractors are such a pain, _he thought.

* * *

**A/N : **This is harder than I thought. o.o My goodness, DTB is so hard to write for, especially when you're trying to do a new take on things. Hopefully my idea won't come back and smack me in the face later… 

If any of you see anything that sounds weird, or some error somewhere, don't hesitate to tell me!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Review Reply Corner:**_

_For the unsigned individuals…xD_

**Vanehei – **Well here's the final chapter for this little ficcy. LoL. Yes, I'm one of those fangirls too. I would probably be apart of Li's long list of girls who wish they were his girlfriend.

**Nina P. –** Aww, thank you. I'm glad you find my OCs so fascinating. I'm an advocate of creating good characters all around (even my little background characters have SOME importance). LOL. I'm really not that good at characterization, but thanks for the compliment anyway. There's still many mechanics in writing that I suck at that needs much work.

About Peter, well…that's very insightful. I never really thought of it that way…o.o He says things in percentages because it makes him seem smarter…though he is quite smart. Usually his percentages are right on the mark due to his strange contract power.

Oh yes, and yay for Hei, Yin, AND Huang! But hurray for Mao most of all! –chuckles-

* * *

"M-a-o," Wendy said, giggling. "That sounds like 'meow.' Is that what it means?"

I had a feeling that Wendy was just trying to mess with my head. She had been asking a lot of questions about me since Hook had disappeared in search of someone named Michael. "Iie. It means 'cat' in Chinese."

"So you're Chinese?"

I did not answer; instead I simply lay down on the balcony next to my empty food bowl.

I heard the faint rustling of clothes and the shifting of the couch. Slowly, I lifted my head, peering over my shoulder as Wendy walked towards me with a ball of string. She smiled mischievously. I…didn't like where this was going.

"Mao-kun, how much of a cat are you?"

"I don't know…"

Her smile widened, she tossed the ball a little distance away from me. Before I knew it, I had pounced on the ball much like I did the butterfly earlier, kneading my claws into it with sadistic glee.

"Ah, so even you have trouble completely controlling your cat side. That's interesting to know…though I'll probably forget it eventually."

Damnit! I fell for an obvious trap. Wendy was going to use this against me in the future…but her memory was so horrible I wondered if she would remember.

"Mao-kun, tell me about Hei. What sort of person is he?"

That…was an odd question. That was something I was not expecting at all. Didn't Wendy know anything about Hei? Or was she basically kept in the dark as much as me and my comrades? My mind kept going to her remuneration. Was it's effect spontaneous? Or did it happen over time? How could she know what information would be deleted when she used her powers, and what wouldn't? These were interesting questions to store in my memory. "He's difficult to understand."

"Difficult? Why do you say that?"

"Well…he does not act like the traditional Contractor."

Wendy looked up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. She was quiet for at least a minute before she spoke again. "So, he acts based on his feelings in other words."

"Hai, that is correct."

"Well that IS odd. I've never heard of such a thing…" she rubbed her chin in thought. "Does he cause the Syndicate any trouble?"

"All the time."

"Hmm…and yet they have not killed him. How strange…"

I had to agree with Wendy there. Hei had proven to be more trouble than he was worth. The only thing that kept the Syndicate from getting rid of him was that he eventually always completed his missions…though often not the way he seems to want them done. However…as of late, Mao was wondering if there was another reason why Hei had not been eliminated.

"Wendy…"

"Hm? What is it, kitty cat?"

"Do you…do you think the Syndicate needs Hei for a more important reason rather this his skill?"

Wendy sighed, looking up at the ceiling again. Her smile slowly disappeared, replaced by a sort of fierce concentration. "I believe so. Organizations don't just keep people for skill, but they keep them for worth."

"For worth?" I whispered. What was Hei worth besides his skill?

"Well, well, well, "Wendy said in a sing-song voice, "we better warn Hei away from us then. He's going to cause big problems if he doesn't back off."

"Nani? What are you talking about?

"Hei has been causing us problems on our missions. Seeing as to we are neutral in our relationship with the Syndicate, as you should very well know, Hei's negative involvement may end up making us enemies, something NONE of us want. I'd rather not have the Black Reaper after my head. I'm sure my comrades feel the same."

This information caught my attention. Standing up, I turned to address the pretty young woman. "So killing Hei is not your goal?"

"Of course not, neko-chan. Why would we want to do that? The Syndicate would be most unhappy about losing such a Contractor wouldn't they? TRF would most definitely cut us lose in no time and feed us to the dogs. No, thank you, but I'd rather not have to run around for the rest of my life."

"However, killing Hei is a probability, correct?"

Wendy smiled. "Yes, it is. I'd rather it not happen though. I'm not keen on killing if I don't have to. Besides, even if we did it out of protection, we'd still be cut loose. Our organization is just that cruel. Then again, all organizations are the same…except maybe EPR. Hmm…that name is so familiar…like I've heard it a very long time ago..."

"Wendy, were you involved in the gate incident of South America? The incident with Hell's Gate." I don't know why I asked her that. It just seemed like the right moment to do it.

"I've heard the name many times, but I don't really comprehend what happened there. Whether I was there or not…is something I will probably never know. However, I am content with that. Michael on the other hand is not."

Michael…they had said his name earlier. Who was he? I knew this would probably be the only time I would be able to ask Wendy anything. Once Hei appeared, I was not sure if I would get that chance. "So he was in South America?"

"Yes that's right. His memory was erased, as all non-Contractors are once they find out something that the organization finds undesirable. Michael is not good at pretending like everything is all right. He's quite tempermental really. It was no surprise that TRF erased his memory." Wendy picked up her remote, twirling it in her hand. "Kitty cat, I have no idea why I'm telling you any of this. I guess I trust you."

She…trusted me? Why? "That's a foolish thing to do. Contractors have no loyalty to anyone."

"Untrue. That is simply an excuse you like to make, kitty cat. You like seeing yourself as something above human. Though you are trapped in that cat body, you are still at heart, human."

I stared down at my empty food bowl. This ditzy girl was wise beyond her age. Her words were well thought out, something I would not expect from the strange Contractor. This girl could be a horrible enemy…

"Don't be nervous, Mao. Though Hook said we'd kill you, you can be rest assured that was simply a lie. Peter told me from the beginning that that would not be needed. He trusted your judgment, so I suppose that's why I trust you as well. Contractors should not trust their own, I bet you're thinking. That is untrue. If we cannot trust each other, then who can we trust? Regular people surely aren't on that list…at least for now." Wendy stopped twirling her remote, sitting it on her forehead.

Wendy…was someone I felt was all lies and deception. Was this the real Wendy I saw before me? The deep thinker, or the aimless ditz from earlier? I was not sure, but either way I was beginning to feel attached to both of these strange sides of the girl.

"It was an honor to speak to you." Those words were unlike me, and were a bit shocking even for myself.

Wendy laughed, but it sounded rather empty, like the inside of a carved pumpkin once all its pulp was removed.

* * *

Hei was a bit shocked to see a large scruffy German shepherd sit next to him on a bench like a person. It had caught him by surprise because he had not been expecting it at all. He thought the person who had been following him would make himself known…but instead he got a dog.

"Hei?" the dog whispered.

That also took Hei by surprise. So that dog was a Contractor? He had almost forgotten that there were Contractors like Mao. "Hai."

"Do you know English?"

Hei nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good. I wanted to tell you that we have captured an ally of yours."

This instantly caught Hei's attention, though he kept his face blank of emotion. An ally of his? Was it Mao? That cat had been missing for a while now. "The cat?"

"Yes, that's right." The dog got quiet when a group of people walked by, chattering away about meaningless things before he continued. "You are to come with me. Any resistance on your part will result in his death. Do you understand?

Of course he did. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Follow me, and don't do anything odd."

Hei watched the dog hop off the bench and begin walking down the sidewalk. With a sigh, he stood up and followed. This could have been a trap, but something told him that these Contractors goal was not to harm him. What was it they really wanted? He could only guess until he arrived at where this Contractor was leading him.

After fifteen minutes, Hei arrived at a rather large apartment complex. Whoever lived here obviously had some well to do money. These apartments were well known for being a bit high class…or at least to Hei it seemed that way. He could never pay rent for such a place.

"Stop your gawking and come on, boy. I'm not going to live forever you know," the dog snarled, up a flight of stairs.

Hei sighed, following after the grumpy beast. This Contractor seemed brave to talk to him like that. The dog had to have known who he was, and yet he had guts enough to treat him like a child. Though he would never say it out loud, he felt respect for this Contractor. "What is your name?"

"Hook."

"Hook?" Hei raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Hook." The large dog glanced over his shoulder at him as if the question was a bit foolish.

Hei wanted to say that was an odd codename, but kept it to himself. Hook seemed like a temperamental Contractor, a rarity if he ever saw one.

"Hei, while you're here you will not be able to contact anyone, so don't even attempt it. Wendy made sure of that."

"Wendy?"

"You'll be meeting her soon."

Wendy…that name was familiar.

"Here we are."

Hei stopped, his eyes roving over the door. Room 232. He would remember that, though he had a feeling this Wendy person was just going to change rooms later after this meeting. That seemed like a smart thing to do.

Hook barked loudly, wagging his tail furiously. It looked a bit comical really. Hook looked like a dog that was agitated at being left outside in the heat and wanted to go back in. Hei smiled slightly despite his situation.

Soon the front door opened and Hook dashed inside. A woman with long blonde hair and light gray eyes opened the door, examining him before smiling and waving him inside. "You must be Hei. It's nice to meet you."

Hei nodded, his eyes instantly going over the apartment out of habit. It was rather roomy for someone who moved around a lot. It almost looked like Wendy was planning on staying there, even after this meeting.

"It's been a while, Wendy."

Wendy blinked, tilting her head. "Have we met before?"

Hei chuckled darkly. She did not remember him. That was a shame, but it was not unforeseen. Wendy always had a horrible memory. If you topped that with her remuneration, she was a walking hazard waiting to happen. "Several times in the past, though it was all accidental."

"Oh? Sorry for not remembering you I suppose."

She was not sorry, Hei could tell. Wendy was incapable of feeling sorry for anyone. She was good at acting it though, and for that he had to give her props. It was a bit sad…

"Hei!" Mao called, running inside the living room with his tail high in the air.

Hei gave him a small smile. It seemed they had taken good care of Mao. Well, that proved that whoever these Contractors were, they had no plans on attacking him at least.

"Hei-kun, please have a seat. This won't take too long, but…well…"

"I understand," he replied, walking over to a nice plush couch and sitting down. He almost sank in the seat, and had to fight his way into sitting position.

Wendy stifled a chuckle as she sat down across from him. "Now then, on with our questions. Hei-kun, why are you interrupting our missions?"

Hei raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Wendy smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh no! How could I forget that!"

Hook shook his head, answering for her. "We're The Rose Faction or TRF as some people like to call it."

"TRF," Hei mumbled, looking down at the floor. That organization had a hand in the South American incident along with a bunch of other underground groups. He had no idea what they had been doing there, but he did not trust them. All the people he had encountered in that group were quick to turn on anyone in order to save their own skin. "You said I have been interrupting your missions?"

"That's right. It's ruining our neutral relationship with the Syndicate. You should leave us be," Hook replied, sounding much more civil than he had earlier.

"But it's not me who's causing the problems. It's that man in that kitsune mask. Our goals seem to coincide, so we have no choice but to fight really…"

"Kit…su…ne?" Wendy's face scrunched up in unmasked confusion.

Hei blinked, trying his best to keep his poker face. Wendy was still as strange as he remembered. "It means fox in Japanese."

"Oh, OH! Is that what that mask was? I thought it was a cat with a deformed face really. It was weird looking at it because I'm used to Japanese artwork. So you see---."

"Shut it, Wendy. You're wasting time with your foolish rambling."

Wendy glowered at Hook before going back on subject. "So, it's not that you're intentionally causing us problems; it's that you accidentally do it. Michael just so happens to be the one you encounter the most."

Michael…that name was so familiar. His name spoke of smiles, jokes, a crafty heart, a quick temper, and a web of lies...Yes, he remembered that man. He was the only person in this whole world he used to actually call a friend; no…a brother was a better word. They had survived through hell and helped one another, though a certain incident changed that. "Yes, something along those lines."

"Hmm…this isn't good. This means we might end up as enemies then."

Hei nodded, shifting his weight on the couch so he wouldn't sink again. "Yes, it would seem so."

Wendy bit her thumb, staring intently at him."Hei, what shall we call you in public if we ever need to?"

"Li."

Wendy scratched her chin with her index finger. "I suppose that's a good alias. For us, you will call me Selene, Hook will be…well…Inu-san…"

"Wait a minute!" Hook barked, cutting off the rest of Wendy's words. "INU-SAN?! You have some nerve, Wendy!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. You're the one who won't come up with an alias."

Hook grumbled, glaring daggers at the soft plush carpet beneath his feet. Hei was sure that if he stared long enough, the carpet would instantly burst into flames.

"What about your other partners?" Hei asked.

"Michael, though you probably won't ever be meeting him, will be called John. Peter, who you also will not ever be meeting more than likely, will be Jerome."

"Easy names."

Wendy smiled. "Yes, that's why they were chosen."

Hei nodded slowly. That made sense.

"Hei-kun…" Wendy leaned forward, her face a little distance away from his, he could almost feel her breath against his lips.

"Hm?" he said, tilting his head.

"What is your relationship with Michael?" she whispered.

Hei was silent. There was no reason for him to say anything to her, or the truth anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about. If I have never met him, as you have stated, then I should not know him."

Wendy's soft gray eyes turned cold and calculating. "Yes…yes of course…"

Hei stared her down, trying to get her to back off through sheer intimidation. Wendy seemed to slowly go back to her neutral expression, leaning back on her couch, smiling once again.

"You have strange eyes," she said out of nowhere, shocking Hei as well as everyone else. "Are you wearing contacts or are your eyes really blue?"

"They're really blue," he casually replied, used to Wendy's quick topic changes. She often did this in an urge to catch people off guard. Usually it worked for those who did not know her so well, but not for him.

"Hmm…interesting. They remind me of a beautiful night sky…but they also remind me of emptiness, as if you relinquished all care for anything in this world."

Hei was silent, taken aback by her honest words. He was used to Wendy's eccentricities, but this…this was new to him.

Wendy rubbed her chin, changing the subject. "Hei, if you can please stay out of our way. It would be shame if we had to kill you and start some big squabble with the Syndicate."

"I understand. I have no plans on causing TRF trouble. But if it's unavoidable…"

"Yes I know. We wouldn't hold it against you if you killed Michael, though it would be a shame if that boy did die. TRF would replace him…but we would like to avoid that if possible."

Hei frowned. Contractors made him sick. They were so quick to allow a teammate to die just because it seemed like a 'rational' idea. Anything was fine as long as it was not their necks that were on the line.

"Wendy…"

"Hmm?"

Hei lowered his voice so Hook and Mao could not overhear. "Was Michael at the South American incident as well?"

Wendy was silent, frowning darkly. Hei had over stepped his boundaries. It was best to change the subject now. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

As quickly as Wendy face grew dark, she was happy once again. "Oh no, that was it. You're free to go now. For future reference, please remember this location. We may need to talk once again."

"Wait a minute," Mao hissed, hopping on Hei's lap and staring up at Wendy with all the malice a cat could muster.

"Eh? What is it kitty cat?"

"This is all you wanted to do? Just ask him that one simple question?"

Wendy blinked. "Yes, that's all. There was no large reason besides that."

"So I was captured just for this!" Mao said, sounding absolutely indignant. Hei fought back a smile from breaking across his face. What was Mao so angry for?

"That's right, cat. Did you think there was going to be some epic battle for your soul?" Hook replied, sarcasm dripping off his words like venom.

Mao opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and simply had a glaring contest with Hook.

I was absolutely fuming with rage. All this time I had only been here as a little toy for their amusement. Wendy never said that, nor Hook, but I had a feeling that's what this whole affair was about. They never really needed me. They just wanted to see what sort of Contractor I was through first hand experience. Such conniving bastards these people were. I was not sure if knowing them would be a good idea. After all, they were TRF, a dangerous if not cutthroat, organization. And yet Hei sat on Wendy's couch talking casually as if there was nothing to worry about. But something HAD bothered me…

The two had been speaking to each other as if they were old friends for a second, before they both became wary of the other, almost like two dogs with their fur raised in a challenge. Eventually, Hei proved to be the dominant one, though I believe Wendy let him believe he won. Something was going on…something that I did not understand…and that truly, truly, frightened me. I was supposed to be the one who was ahead of everything due to my connection to the Syndicate's network…and yet…I felt so lost.

"Quit acting like a kitten, cat," Hook said, stretching and yawning, snapping me out of my reverie.

"How do we know you won't try and kill Hei? You know where he lives don't you?"

"Yes we do, but be rest assured my team doesn't attack near civilians. We would contact Hei and fight him elsewhere, away from the police's eyes as well as that of the public," Wendy replied gently.

I didn't trust her words. She smiled, and spoke softly, but I knew that was all a rouse. After all, she was a Contractor like me, thus I knew exactly how her mind worked. Though I had a large amount of respect for this crafty Contractor, I knew better to become so smitten with her that I hung on her every word.

"Mao-kun is awfully suspicious isn't he?" Wendy whispered, cupping her mouth.

Hei nodded. "He can't help it really."

AND now they were talking about me as if I was not here! Forget this! I had enough. As dignified as I could, I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oi, kitty cat, do you want to leave already?" Wendy called.

"I need to report back to Huang." A horrible excuse, but it did work. Wendy did not bother me with questions after that.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see who it was. Hei was walking towards me with his left hand in his pocket. "All right, let's go, Mao. Wendy, Hook, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Ja ne!"

I didn't look to see if Wendy had followed after us to close the door. There was much I needed to update Huang on, that I could have cared less what she had done.

"Mao."

"Eh?" I raised my ears, looking over at Hei as soon as he had made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't tell Huang about this meeting."

"Nani?! Why not?"

"This is just something he's not meant to know."

Hei was right in a way. Huang was already highly involved with the Syndicate, but there were some things that happened between Hei and I, that he just should not know, and this was one of them. Though it did bother me to keep this information to myself, I knew that it was for the best deep down inside.

"All right. What happened today, never really happened. If anyone asks, I didn't see anything."

"Arigatou, Mao."

I sighed. Hopefully this did not come back and bite me later. If it did, well…I guess I could think something through; some sort of excuse. It was best to think ahead, and that was something I was good at.

It soon started to rain. Thank God we had finished this discussion before that. Yin would have seen us, and it would have been difficult to explain what had transpired.

"I really do have bad luck," I grumbled. Hei simply chuckled.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," Wendy said through her cell phone.

Peter yawned, stretching in front of his computer monitor in his almost pitch black room. The only light that seemed to filter through the room was the light from the computer screen. "So, will we become comrades with Hei and his jolly crew?"

"No."

"I thought as much. Chances of that happening were zero percent."

"Wow...that's really, really low," Wendy whispered. "Um...what should we do? Hei is going to try and figure out who Michael is, and vice versa. If he brings up the incident in South America…" she trailed off.

Peter knew what she was going to say. Michael would have to be killed if his memory came back. His word could be used against TRF, destroying the organization all together. While Peter DID want that to happen, he did not want to be killed for insubordination if he _allowed_ Michael to continue his activities. Overlooking this would be difficult…

"Peter?"

"Oh sorry, Wendy. I was thinking. All right, have Michael on the alert, and keep track of him with Hook. I would rather you not use your power unless you have to, is that understood? There's a sixty percent chance that you will lose most of your memory within the first two months of our time here."

Wendy was silent through the line.

"Remember, if you forget who you are, you will no longer be of any use to the organization. What they choose to do with you is their own business."

"Yes I know. I'll try to only use my powers for a short amount of time. Also, could you stop saying things in percentages? It's awfully irritating. It's not as if I truly comprehend the impact of two percent to sixty."

"Do you think I LIKE talking like this? It's this annoying contract of mine."

"I know...but still..." Wendy trailed off again. "By the way, what should we do with that doll? You know, the one who can see with water?"

"Leave her alone. She's not too much of a threat."

"Well…if you say so…"

"Good." Peter heard a click on the other end, an indication that Wendy had hung up. Peter sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring into the darkness of his room. There was a ninty-five percent chance that the EPR group would show up in Tokyo. Hopefully by the time that happened, Peter and his group would be gone. The Syndicate could handle them. It was not TRF's job to give them aide…but that could always change.

"What _did_ happen in South America?" Peter whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N : **I hadn't planned on this fanfic developing like it did. It just sorta happened…o.o It turned out pretty decent, though I would have liked to put more Hei in there. It's just so difficult to write him off, you know. His personality confuses me, like seriously. Hei probably came across as OOC, but I tried. 

This was a post-fic, so I'll be working on the other part of this little "series". If you liked this, be sure to read it…not that you have to...-rambles- It's going to be a while before I begin work on that fanfic anyway. For now, I'm more focused on the Misaki one, which has proven to be extremely fun to write. I've never been so excited writing before, nor have I ever really been prone to updating so early (I used to only update just on Sundays). My goodness I love DTB. xD

Oh one more thing! These characters will be making an appearance in "A Little Bit Of Comfort." So be sure to remember them!

All that aside, thanks a bunch for reading this!


End file.
